


Wiedersehen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne kehrt für einige Tage nach Münster zurück. Oder bleibt er vielleicht ... länger?Fortsetzung zuAbschied





	1. Vorfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich ja ein bisschen warten, bis ich mit einer Fortsetzung anfange. ;-) Aber, na jaa, in meinem Kopf habe ich sie schon länger und im Moment bin ich absolut in der richtigen Stimmung für solch eine emotionale Geschichte, seufz. 
> 
>  
> 
> Und ob nun drei oder vier WIP, was soll's. :-D

So, fertig. Alles war frisch bezogen. Für Boerne.

Thiel lächelte. Nach Lächeln war ihm in letzter Zeit nicht gerade oft zumute gewesen, doch jetzt lächelte er aus tiefsten Herzen.

Ein halbes Jahr hatte er Boerne nicht mehr gesehen. Ein verdammtes halbes Jahr lang. Boerne hatte ihm so sehr gefehlt, jeden einzelnen Tag ein bisschen mehr. Boernes besserwisserisches Gerede, sein Eingemische in seine Arbeit, sein hochnäsiges Grinsen, alles.

Nun kam Boerne zu Besuch. Drei Tage würde er in Münster bleiben, und in dieser Zeit bei ihm auf der Couch schlafen. Drei Tage. Danach war erneut Abschied nehmen angesagt, aber daran wollte er jetzt noch nicht denken. Nur an die kommenden drei Tage dachte er.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt, um noch einige Sachen zu besorgen.


	2. Der erste Tag

Der Tisch war gedeckt, alles andere war auch vorbereitet, jetzt fehlte nur noch Boerne. Schon fast drei Uhr, vermutlich war er unterwegs in einen Stau geraten.

Gerade als Thiel überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht lieber mal bei Boerne per SMS nachfragen sollte, ob alles okay war, man wusste ja schließlich nie, klingelte es. Sein Herz schlug mehrere Purzelbäume. Boerne war da. Endlich!

Er öffnete die Tür und ein lächelnder Boerne kam schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hoch. Dieses Lächeln, es hatte ihm so sehr gefehlt. Nach einem halben Jahr durfte er es endlich wieder sehen, nicht nur auf Fotos, in seinen Gedanken oder Träumen.  
„Hallo, Herr Ex-Nachbar!“, begrüßte Boerne ihn fröhlich.

„Ebenfalls Hallo, Herr Ex-Kollege.“ Am liebsten hätte er sich ja jetzt direkt in Boernes Arme geworfen, sich ganz lange an ihm festgehalten und ihm gesagt, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte, wie unglaublich schwer die vergangenen sechs Monate für ihn gewesen waren, dass er manchmal nicht gewusst hatte, wie er es bloß länger ohne ihn aushalten sollte.  
Stattdessen nahm er Boerne den recht schweren Koffer ab und stellte ihn in den Flur, dann gab er ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand und hoffte inständig, dass Boerne nicht bemerken würde, dass sie vor Freude leicht zitterte. „Kommen Sie rein.“

Sie standen sich für einen Moment im Flur gegenüber und er musterte Boerne ganz genau. Natürlich hatte er einen seiner Anzüge an, einen schwarzen. Und er trug eine dunkelrote Krawatte. Seine Haare waren ein wenig kürzer, als an dem Tag, an dem er ... gegangen war. Stand ihm ausgezeichnet.

Boerne musterte ihn ebenfalls. „Sagen Sie, haben Sie ein bisschen abgenommen, Herr Thiel?“

„Hm, nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

„Nun, das dachte ich mir. Sie sehen nämlich auch nicht so aus, als hätten Sie abgenommen.“

„Sie dämlicher Idiot!“, schimpfte er, grinste aber dabei. Auch ihre gegenseitigen Frotzeleien hatten ihm gefehlt. Und wie.

Boerne lachte leise. „Ich mache mich erst einmal ein wenig frisch, in Ordnung?“

„Alles klar, ich koche uns mal in der Zeit Kaffee.“

 

„Stellt das etwa meinen Schlafplatz für die nächsten Tage dar?“, polterte Boerne empört los, kaum dass er das Wohnzimmer betrat. 

Er grinste breit. Boerne, wie er leibte und lebte! „Ich habe neulich eine neue Couch gekauft, wie Sie vielleicht auch sehen können, und die ist sehr gemütlich.“

„Nun ja, wenn Sie das sagen ...“ Boerne klang nicht gerade überzeugt.

„Sie werden es überstehen, Herr Professor.“ Er würde Boerne ja eigentlich durchaus gerne mit bei sich im Bett schlafen lassen, aber wie sollte er das denn aushalten? Boerne neben ihm im Bett und er durfte ihn ja nicht berühren. So nah und doch viel zu fern. Ne, war schon besser, dass Boerne auf der Couch schlief.

Sie tranken Kaffee und aßen belegte Brötchen. Ihm fiel auf, dass Boerne recht schweigsam für seine Verhältnisse war, und Berlin und seine Arbeit dort hatte er bisher noch nicht erwähnt. Na ja, vielleicht war er ja von der Fahrt etwas müde.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich mich jetzt erst einmal kurz hinlege? Die Fahrt war doch ziemlich anstrengend“, kam es da auch schon prompt von ihm.

„Ne, machen Sie nur.“

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Danke. Es ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, dass ich während meines Aufenthaltes in Münster bei Ihnen wohnen kann.“ Boerne hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Auch wenn ich die Nächte auf dieser mäßig bequemen Couch und mit Sankt Pauli Bettbezug verbringen muss.“

Sie lächelten sich an. Dann schloss Boerne die Augen.

Er deckte den Tisch ab, so leise wie möglich, und als er damit fertig war, war Boerne bereits eingeschlafen, er atmete leise und gleichmäßig.

Thiel schlich zu seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte einige Unterlagen. Endlich kam er mal dazu. Für die Zeit, in der Boerne in Münster war, hatte er sich extra frei genommen und darum gebeten, dass man ihn wirklich nur im Notfall anrief. Nadeshda, Frau Klemm und Frau Haller würde er heute allerdings auch ohne Arbeit noch zu Gesicht bekommen, die Drei wollten nämlich am Abend vorbeikommen und Boerne ‚Hallo’ sagen. Und Herbert wollte irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen ebenfalls kurz vorbeischauen.

Während er mit seinem Papierkram beschäftigt war, wanderte sein Blick zwischendurch immer wieder sehnsüchtig zu dem schlafenden Boerne rüber. Boerne war ihm eindeutig zu weit weg. Er stand auf.

Minutenlang stand er vor seiner Couch und schaute Boerne einfach nur an, er konnte sich nicht an seinem Gesicht sattsehen.  
_Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast und wie schrecklich es für mich ist, dass du in ein paar Tagen wieder verschwindest._

Er hob seine Hand. Ganz vorsichtig strich er Boerne eine kleine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Thiel?“


	3. Der erste Tag II

_Mist!_ „Ähm ... eine Fliege!“

„Bitte was, Thiel?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf.

„Ich ... dachte, da wäre 'ne Fliege auf Ihrem Kopf und wollte sie verscheuchen. War aber doch nur ... ein Fussel.“ Gott, was Dämlicheres hätte ihm jetzt echt nicht einfallen können.

„Aha.“

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?“, wechselte er rasch das Thema.

„Ja, auch wenn zwischen meinem Bett und Ihrer Couch selbstverständlich Welten liegen.“

„Gut ... Wollen Sie jetzt vielleicht noch einen Kaffee?“

Boerne nickte. „Ich könnte mir in der Tat noch eine Tasse vorstellen.“

„Okay, ich kümmer' mich drum.“ Puh, das war gerade nochmal gutgegangen ...

 

„Wie ist er so?“, fragte Boerne, nachdem sie wieder am Tisch Platz genommen hatten.

„Wie ist wer?“

„Herr Schmitt, Ihr neuer Nachbar.“ Boerne lächelte. „Er hat einen durchaus ganz vernünftigen Eindruck gemacht, als ich seinen Mietvertrag unterschrieben habe.“

Es krampfte sich etwas in ihm zusammen. Mietvertrag. Neuer Nachbar. Boerne, der nicht mehr hier lebte. Jede Menge Herzschmerz. „Na ja, jedenfalls ist er nicht so anstrengend wie Sie.“ Er rang sich ein kleines Schmunzeln ab.

„Tz, nicht so anstrengend wie ich?“ Boernes linke Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe und er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen, mein lieber Herr Ex-Nachbar?“

„Zum Beispiel, dass er mich nicht ständig abfängt, um mir irgendwas schrecklich Wichtiges zu erzählen.“ 

„Sie übertreiben wirklich maßlos, Thiel.“

„Na ja ...“

Noch eine ganze Weile nachdem Boerne ausgezogen war, war er manchmal abends heim gekommen, hatte seine Haustür aufgeschlossen und darauf gewartet, dass Boerne jeden Moment aus seiner Wohnung kommen und ihn ansprechen würde. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden war ihm eingefallen, dass Boerne ja gar nicht mehr da war. Irgendwann hatte er es dann endgültig begriffen und nicht mehr gewartet.

Herrn Schmitt hatte er im vergangenen halben Jahr nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht bekommen, hin und wieder traf man sich eben mal zufällig im Treppenhaus und tauschte ein paar kurze Floskeln aus. Er machte einen netten Eindruck, aber ganz egal wie nett er war, er war eben nicht Boerne.

Nachdem Boerne fortgezogen war, hatte auch Thiel mehr als einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, auszuziehen. Was sollte er denn noch hier, wo Boerne nicht mehr da war? Aber letztendlich hatte er sich dann doch gegen einen Auszug entschieden. In einer anderen Wohnung hätte ihm Boerne kein bisschen weniger gefehlt, und hier fühlte er sich ihm trotz allem noch irgendwie nah. So oft hatten sie hier zusammen Zeit verbracht, so oft war Boerne ihm hier auf den Wecker gegangen. Ob es in Berlin auch jemanden gab, dem Boerne ganz gerne mal auf den Wecker ging?

 

„Sagen Sie, Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Haben Sie mich eigentlich ein bisschen vermisst?“


	4. Der erste Tag III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass so viele Freude an dieser Geschichte haben und sie verfolgen, ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle herzlich für die Kudos und Kommentare bedanken! Und natürlich bedanke ich mich auch bei allen, die diese Geschichte verfolgen. :-)

_Oh._ Mit dieser Frage hatte er jetzt irgendwie so gar nicht gerechnet. Und er wusste auch nicht so richtig, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
_Ein bisschen? Du willst wissen, ob ich dich ein bisschen vermisst habe? Verdammt, ich habe dich nicht ein bisschen vermisst, sondern ganz schrecklich!_  
Das war die Wahrheit. Aber die Wahrheit konnte er Boerne ja nicht sagen, das ging ja nicht.

„Meine Güte, nun spucken Sie es schon aus, Thiel.“ Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Lassen Sie mich raten, ich habe Ihnen keine einzige Sekunde gefehlt, stimmt's?“

„Na ja, Boerne ... ich ...“

Es klingelte zweimal an der Tür. Nanu? Die anderen wollten doch eigentlich erst etwas später kommen. Na ja, vielleicht ein Paketbote. Hauptsache nicht wieder dieser komische Vertreter von vorletzter Woche. „Moment, wir reden gleich weiter.“

 

„Ach, du bist es, Vaddern.“

„Ich will nur schnell den Herrn Professor begrüßen.“ Herbert strahlte. „Da ist er ja auch schon.“

„Ja, Herr Thiel, da bin ich.“ Boerne öffnete grinsend seine Arme für Herbert. „Lassen Sie sich kurz drücken.“

Hm, vielleicht hätte er Boerne vorhin zur Begrüßung auch kurz umarmen sollen, ihm war ja ohnehin ganz stark danach gewesen, sich in seine Arme zu werfen. Oder er hätte abwarten sollen, was Boerne tun würde, anstatt ihm die Hand zu geben.  
Damals zum Abschied hatten sie sich auch umarmt. Ob sie sich diesmal ebenfalls wieder zum Abschied umarmen würden? Aber an den Abschied wollte er jetzt ja noch gar nicht denken.

„Willst du 'nen Kaffee, Vaddern?“

„Danke, Junge, aber ich muss leider direkt weiter, ein Fahrgast wartet.“

„Ach so.“ _Zum Glück,_ dachte er sich, auch wenn das vielleicht etwas gemein war. Aber er wollte Boerne so gerne noch ein bisschen ... für sich allein haben, bevor die anderen eintrudelten. Die Zeit verging ohnehin so schnell. Viel zu schnell.

 

„Ich habe für uns und unsere Gäste selbstverständlich keine Kosten gescheut und diesen hervorragenden Cabernet Sauvignon mitgebracht.“ Boerne hielt ihm lächelnd eine Flasche unter die Nase. 

„Prima.“ Das Thema Vermissen hatte sich jetzt wohl erst einmal erledigt ... „Wollen Sie noch irgendwas unternehmen, bevor die anderen kommen?“

„Hm, nein, eigentlich nicht.“ Boerne ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Aber morgen würde ich sehr gerne etwas unternehmen. Wir könnten einen Spaziergang machen oder essen gehen. Oder beides. Oder wir ...“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich meine ... falls Sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben, könnten Sie mich begleiten.“

 _Natürlich begleite ich dich!_ „Jo, ich kann mitgehen. Hab' ja eh frei.“

„Darüber bin ich übrigens äußerst erstaunt, Herr Thiel.“

„Worüber denn?“

„Na, dass Sie sich extra meinetwegen freigenommen haben.“

„Na ja ...“ Puh, bloß nicht rot werden jetzt. „Das ... passte ganz gut. Ich hatte eh noch etwas Resturlaub übrig, den ich so oder so bald nehmen wollte.“

„Ich verstehe.“

 

Bevor die anderen kamen, räumte er Boernes Bettwäsche auf sein Bett, und schnupperte an dem Kissen. Roch ein bisschen nach Boerne. Er schloss die Augen und sog den Duft tief ein.

„Oh, heißt das etwa, dass ich in Ihrem Bett schlafen darf?“

Mann, musste der sich so leise anschleichen? Schnell ließ er das Kissen fallen. „Ne, Boerne.“ Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sobald die anderen weg sind, kommt die Bettwäsche wieder auf die Couch.“

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“ Boernes linker Mundwinkel hob sich leicht. „Schade.“

 _Schade._ Ja, er fand es auch schade. Boerne fand es natürlich lediglich schade, weil sein Bett bequemer als die Couch war, das war ihm völlig klar, dennoch löste Boernes _„Schade“_ ein winziges Kribbeln in ihm aus.

 

Die Gäste kamen gemeinsam und im Flur fand erst einmal eine recht ausschweifende und fröhliche Begrüßungszeremonie statt.

Thiel schmunzelte. Sie alle waren des Öfteren von Boerne genervt gewesen, und doch freuten sich jetzt auch alle, dass er da war. Die anderen zwar natürlich nicht annähernd so sehr wie er, aber sie freuten sich. Boerne bekam sogar Blumen geschenkt!

„Ein recht ... kleiner Blumenstrauß. Den haben sicher Sie ausgesucht, Alberich?“

„Schwach, wirklich sehr schwach.“ Frau Haller grinste breit. „Sie sind ganz schön aus der Übung.“

Boerne war eben einfach schon zu lange weg ...

Sie nahmen alle zusammen Platz, Thiel auf dem Sessel und der Rest auf der Couch, sie tranken Wein und unterhielten sich. Boerne erzählte ein wenig von Berlin, von seiner geräumigen Wohnung und dem tollen Ausblick, den er von dort aus hatte. 

Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht so richtig hören. 

„Und wie verstehen Sie sich so mit Ihren neuen Kollegen?“, fragte Frau Klemm. 

„Ausgezeichnet.“ Boerne strahlte und hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Und man ist in Berlin stets äußerst dankbar, wenn ich ausführlich meine Einschätzungen zu einem Mordfall abgebe.“

Na ja, letzteres bezweifelte Thiel ja irgendwie ein bisschen. Und die anderen auch, so wie die guckten ...

Es krampfte sich ganz schön was in ihm zusammen, als Boerne dann nach dem „Neuen” fragte, nach Professor Scheid. Es war wie mit Herrn Schmitt. Er mochte ja ganz nett sein, aber er war eben nicht Boerne. Professor Scheid mischte sich nicht permanent in seine Arbeit ein, warf nicht ständig mit Fremdwörtern um sich, besserwisserisch war er auch nicht, na ja, vielleicht doch, aber nur ein ganz klein wenig, und er machte nie irgendwelche Scherze über die Körpergröße von Frau Haller, er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber äußerst respektvoll. Nein, wirklich nicht einmal ansatzweise mit Boerne vergleichbar.

Boerne lachte über irgendeinen Spruch von Frau Haller.

Wie sehr Thiel dieses Lachen doch liebte. Und wie sehr er es doch bald wieder vermissen würde. Plötzlich wurde er sehr sehr traurig. Hinterhältig und ohne Vorwarnung wurde er in ein tiefes Loch gezogen. Seine Augen wurden feucht und er blinzelte schnell. _Scheiße!_ Ihm war ja klar gewesen, dass er weinen würde. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass er das erst tun würde, wenn Boerne abreiste, nicht schon jetzt am ersten Abend. Er musste raus hier. Sofort. „Bin gleich wieder da.“

Im Bad ließ er die Tränen zu, die unbedingt raus wollten. Es tat weh, es tat verdammt nochmal so beschissen weh! Den Schmerz und seine Gefühle für Boerne hätte er jetzt gerne einfach per Knopfdruck ausgeschaltet, genau wie diesen dämlichen und schlecht synchronisierten Krimi neulich. 

Als er sich einige Minuten später einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sich wieder zu den anderen setzte, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahr, dass Nadeshda ihn ansah. Er schaute sie an und erwiderte ihr leichtes Lächeln.

Er hatte nie jemandem von seinen starken Gefühle für Boerne erzählt, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass Nadeshda etwas davon ahnte. Zumindest so ein bisschen.

Einige Tage nachdem Boerne gegangen war, hatte er auf der Arbeit am seinem Computer gesessen und eine E-Mail bereits zum dritten Mal angefangen zu lesen, weil er immer wieder gedanklich abgeschweift war.

„Chef?“

„Hm?“

„Sie vermissen Ihn sehr, oder?“

Er hatte langsam seinen Kopf gehoben, sie angesehen und bloß genickt, und Nadeshda hatte ihm für eine Weile ihre Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

 

Nach zwei Stunden und auch fast zwei geleerten Flaschen Cabernet Sauvignon verabschiedeten sich die Drei, im Gegensatz zu Boerne und ihm mussten sie am nächsten Tag früh aufstehen. 

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

Boerne lächelte. „Es war ein schöner Abend.“

Er nickte. „Ja, finde ich auch, Boerne.“

„Ich gehe dann mal ins Bad und mache mich für die Nacht fertig.“ Boerne kramte aus seinem Koffer seinen Schlafanzug und einen Kulturbeutel heraus.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ... möchte Ihnen gerne etwas sagen.“

„Ja, Thiel, ich höre?“

Er holte tief Luft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was möchte Thiel Boerne jetzt wohl sagen?


	5. Die erste Nacht

„Ich ... habe Sie vermisst. Also ... ein ganz kleines bisschen. Gelegentlich.“ _Ganz ganz doll. Jeden Tag._

Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aha.“

„Aha ...?“ Aha? Mehr hatte der dazu nicht zu sagen?

„Erlauben Sie sich da gerade einen kleinen Spaß mit mir, Herr Thiel?“

Toll. Das durfte jetzt ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Da sagte er Boerne nun ... na ja, zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber immerhin gab er zu, ihn vermisst zu haben, und da dachte der, er wolle ihn veralbern! „Ne, Boerne, das meine ich schon ernst!“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja!“

Boernes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. „Schön zu wissen, Thiel.“

Sie lächelten sich kurz an, und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Während Boerne ins Bad verschwand, ging er in die Küche und spülte die benutzten Gläser, dann räumte er Boernes Bettwäsche schweren Herzens zurück auf die Couch.

 

Die Badtür ging auf. Ah, Boerne war fertig.

Für einen winzigen Moment dachte er, er wäre auf der Couch eingeschlafen und würde gerade träumen. DAS konnte ja eigentlich nur ein Traum sein. Oder aber eine Fata Morgana. 

Boerne hatte das Wohnzimmer betreten und griff nun in seinen Koffer, den er vorhin hierher geräumt hatte. Eigentlich wäre das ja recht unspektakulär, wäre Boerne nicht nackt.

Thiels Augen wurden immer größer, und er wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hingucken sollte. Ihm wurde ein bisschen warm, und er sang in seinem Kopf leise vor sich her. _I'm too sexy for my shirt ... Too sexy for my shirt ..._

„Ich hatte mein Shampoo vergessen.“ Boerne zeigte ihm lächelnd die große grüne Flasche. „Das Zeug, das Sie da im Bad stehen haben, ist für meine Haare unbrauchbar.“

„Boerne!“

„Was ist denn?“

„Sie sind ... nackt!“

„Das ist mir bewusst, Thiel. Und? Stellt das etwa ein Problem für Sie da?“

Wenn Boerne noch lange nackt vor ihm herumtänzeln würde, bekäme er vermutlich tatsächlich ein ... großes Problem. „Na ja, ne, eigentlich nicht ... aber ...“

„Schon gut, ich verschwinde jetzt wieder ins Bad und komme erst wieder, wenn ich meinen Schlafanzug anhabe, versprochen.“

„Gut.“ Aber auch ein bisschen schade. 

 

Fünfzehn Minuten später betrat Boerne dann erneut das Wohnzimmer, diesmal im blauen Schlafanzug. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Das Shampoo ist ein Wundermittel und es macht meine Haare ganz weich. Wollen Sie mal testen?“

 _Oh._ Sein Herz. „Von mir aus.“ Er grub seine Hand langsam in Boernes Haar. Fühlte sich gut an; sehr gut. „Jo, die sind wirklich ganz weich.“

Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden in die Augen, dann nahm Thiel seine Hand wieder weg und musste ganz schnell kurz woanders hinschauen. „Wollen Sie noch irgendwas trinken oder essen?“

„Nein, danke.“ Boerne nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich ein wenig die Augen. „Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen.“

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder.“

Boerne legte sich hin und gähnte herzhaft. „Gute Nacht, Thiel.“

„Nacht, Boerne.“

„Ach, Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Ich habe Sie auch ein ganz kleines bisschen vermisst.“

Er lächelte zurück und sein Herz tanzte. „Schön zu wissen, Boerne.“

 

Er konnte nicht einschlafen, obwohl er verdammt müde war. Das lag nicht bloß daran, dass ihm noch tausend Gedanken rund um Boerne und den vergangenen Tag durch den Kopf gingen und Boerne nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf der Couch lag, sondern auch daran, dass Boerne seit mindestens einer halten Stunde schnarchte. Ne, das ging so nicht, da musste er jetzt mal eingreifen.

Er könnte Boerne in die Nase kneifen, dachte er grinsend, das wäre sicher effektiv. Aber er entschied sich dann doch lieber für eine sanftere Methode und streichelte ihm kurz über die rechte Wange. 

Boerne gab ein leises undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und bewegte seinen Kopf. Thiels Herz raste vor Schreck, er befürchte schon, ihn geweckt zu haben, aber dann blieb Boerne regungslos liegen und atmete leise und regelmäßig. Na also, das hatte geklappt.

Er beschloss, noch vier oder fünf Minuten vor der Couch stehen zu bleiben. Nur zur Sicherheit. Könnte ja schließlich sein, dass Boerne gleich wieder zu schnarchen anfangen würde, und dann müsste er ihn nochmal streicheln. Es blieb still. Auch nach zehn Minuten noch. Thiel schlich in sein Bett zurück.

Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in den Schlaf rüber dämmerte, galt Boernes weicher Wange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Lied, das Thiel da in seinem Kopf vor sich her singt, ist „I'm too sexy“ von Right Said Fred. ;-)


	6. Der zweite Tag

Das war jetzt wohl wirklich ein Traum. Ein wunderschöner Traum. Boerne war zwar nicht nackt, sondern trug einen seiner Anzüge, aber er saß neben ihm auf dem Bett, lächelte ihn unwiderstehlich an und hielt seine Hand. „Thiel?“

„Boerne ...“ Er lächelte zurück. 

„Endlich sind Sie wach. Das Frühstück ist fertig.“

„Frühstück?“

„Ich war beim Bäcker und habe uns Kaffee gekocht.“ Boerne kniff ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich würde Ihnen übrigens dringend dazu raten, demnächst eine neue und hochwertigere Kaffeemaschine anzuschaffen. Ach, und Ihre Milch ist fast aufgebraucht. Ach ja, und die Salami ist nur noch gerade so genießbar.“

Okay, doch kein Traum ... „Das ist nett, dass Sie sich ums Frühstück gekümmert haben.“ Boerne ließ seine Hand los, er setzte sich auf und gähnte erst einmal ausgiebig.

Boerne saß noch immer neben ihm und sah ihn an. „Sie haben so fest geschlafen, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich Sie ... wach küssen muss.“

 _Oh, du kannst doch nicht einfach solch einen Satz zu mir sagen. Mein armes Herz._ „Na, da ... habe ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt.“  
Kaum ausgesprochen, bereute er seine Worte auch schon wieder. Aber was hätte er denn stattdessen antworten sollen? Er konnte Boerne ja nicht sagen, wie sehr er sich wünschte, von ihm geküsst zu werden, dass er sich schon tausendmal oder noch viel öfter vorgestellt hatte, wie es wäre, wenn sie sich küssen würden, dass er schon unzählige Male darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie sich Boernes Lippen wohl anfühlten und ob sein Bart beim Küssen ein bisschen kitzelte. Ob Boerne wohl lieber voller Leidenschaft oder eher etwas zurückhaltend küsste? Schloss Boerne beim Küssen die Augen? Leider würde er all das nie erfahren.  
Er rechnete ja fest mit irgendeinem Konter, Boerne zog jedoch lediglich für eine Sekunde den linken Mundwinkel hoch und stand auf.

 

Der Tisch war liebevoll gedeckt, es roch nach Kaffee und frischen Brötchen. Also, Boerne, der sich um ihr Frühstück kümmerte und ihn dann weckte, daran könnte er sich ja sehr gut gewöhnen. Sie nahmen zusammen Platz. 

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Boerne?“

„Nun ja ...“ Boerne schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Mein lumbosacraler Übergang hat nicht solchen Schaden genommen wie auf Ihrer alten Couch, aber ...“

„Aber?“

„Ich habe zugegebenermaßen schon komfortabler genächtigt.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Ich möchte mich jedoch nicht beschweren, ich weiß Ihre Gastfreundschaft zu schätzen.“

„Boerne?“ Eine Idee war in ihm aufgeflammt. 

„Ja?“

„Wenn Sie wollen, dann ... Sie können in meinem Bett schlafen.“ Ui, sein Herz raste schon wieder.

„Wirklich?“ Große grüne Augen schauten ihn ungläubig an. „Ich darf in Ihrem Bett schlafen?“

Er nickte. „Ja, dürfen Sie.“

„Nun, ich bin äußerst überrascht, muss ich sagen.“

Er war ja selbst ganz schön überrascht darüber, dass er Boerne gerade dieses Angebot gemacht hatte. Aber seine Gefühle für Boerne und die Schwermut, weil er ihm nicht nah sein durfte, waren so oder so da, ob der nun auf der Couch oder neben ihm in seinem Bett schlief. Und falls Boerne wieder schnarchen würde, könnte er so direkt eingreifen. Praktisch.  
„Na ja, für zwei Tage halte ich das schon aus, mein Bett mit Ihnen zu teilen. Es ist ja groß genug für uns beide.“

„Ja, das ist es.“ Boerne grinste frech. „Weil zumindest einer von uns figürlich ... na ja, Sie wissen schon. Gut, Herr Thiel, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt in Ruhe frühstücken, im Anschluss können Sie sich rasch anziehen, dann machen wir erst einmal einen Spaziergang und dann ... also ... Sie kommen doch mit?“

„Ja, ich komme mit.“ Lächelnd biss er in sein Brötchen.


	7. Der zweite Tag II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Ostertage!

„Boerne, was dagegen, wenn wir mal eine Pause einlegen und uns kurz setzen?“ Allmählich spürte er doch ganz schön deutlich seine Füße.

„Nun, ich denke, wir haben uns eine kleine Pause redlich verdient.“ Boerne deutete auf eine freie Bank, und sie nahmen Platz. 

 

Sie waren über den Prinzipalmarkt geschlendert, ohne jede Eile, gemütlich und langsam. Sie hatten sich unterhalten, hauptsächlich über _früher._  
„Erinnern Sie sich noch, Thiel? Hier in dem Laden haben wir damals diesen scheußlichen Kerl geschnappt, der die beiden älteren Damen auf dem Gewissen hatte.“

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Sie hatten sich wieder einmal ungefragt in meinen Fall eingemischt.“

„Nun ja, Herr Thiel, ich habe lediglich ...“

Nach einer guten Stunde hatten sie sich auf den Weg hierher zum Aasee gemacht, und Boerne hatte ihnen unterwegs zwei große Becher Kaffee spendiert. 

 

Thiel streckte seine erschöpften Beine aus, ah, das tat richtig gut. Boerne schaute aufs Wasser, er folgte seinem Blick und beobachtete ein paar Enten in der Ferne. Vielleicht würde er ja in Zukunft öfter mal hierher kommen, wenn es seine Zeit zuließ, aufs Wasser schauen und an Boerne denken.

„Herr Thiel?“ Boerne nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Ja?“

„Vielleicht könnten Sie sich vorstellen, also ... vielleicht möchten Sie mich ja irgendwann einmal in Berlin besuchen kommen?“

 _Oh. Du willst, dass ich zu dir komme?_ „Wollen Sie ein bisschen mit dem tollen Ausblick Ihrer Wohnung angeben, Herr Professor?“

„Na, selbstverständlich, der Ausblick wird Sie beeindrucken.“ Boerne grinste breit, dann räusperte er sich. „Aber im Ernst, Thiel, ich würde mich freuen, Sie in Berlin als meinen Gast begrüßen zu dürfen. Gerne zeige ich Ihnen ein wenig die Stadt.“

Ein Glücksgefühl floss durch seinen Körper. Boerne würde sich freuen, wenn er ihn besuchen käme. Das war schön zu wissen, sehr schön. „Okay. Ich besuche Sie mal, wenn ich wieder Urlaub habe, aber nur unter einer ... kleinen Bedingung.“

„Und unter welcher?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Sie erwarten doch hoffentlich keinen Sankt Pauli Bettbezug? Oder wollen gar Ihren mitbringen?“

„Ne.“ Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wenn ich zu Ihnen nach Berlin komme, müssen Sie mich, also ... Sie müssen Münster dann irgendwann auch wieder besuchen kommen.“ Sein Herz begann zu rasen, hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht ... zu viel gewesen. Verlegen starrte er kurz auf seinen fast leeren Kaffeebecher.

„Abgemacht, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne hielt ihm lächelnd seine Hand hin.

Glücklich und erleichtert lächelte er zurück und schlug ein. Er würde Boerne besuchen und der würde auch ihn wieder besuchen. Irgendwann. Dieser Gedanke würde ihm nach Boernes Abreise hoffentlich ansatzweise Trost spenden, und auch immer dann, wenn die Sehnsucht ihn innerlich fast verschlingen würde.

 

„Schauen Sie mal, Thiel, da fliegt ein kleiner Fuchs.“

Hä, ein kleiner Fuchs flog da? Er guckte in die Richtung, in die Boerne zeigte. Ach so, klar, ein Schmetterling. „Der sieht ja schön aus.“

Der bunte Schmetterling landete auf dem Boden, verweilte dort wenige Sekunden, dann spannte er seine Flügel weit aus und flog weiter. Bald war er nur noch als kleiner Punkt erkennbar.

Schade, dass man die Zeit nicht manchmal anhalten konnte. Schade, dass schöne Momente oft viel zu schnell vergingen. Hätte Thiel jetzt einen Wunsch frei gehabt, hätte er sich gewünscht, wenigstens einige dieser schönen Momente für immer festhalten zu können.


	8. Der zweite Tag III

_Gegensätze ziehen sich an._ Ein bisschen was war da wohl wirklich dran, dachte sich Thiel schmunzelnd, als Boerne nach seinem Weinglas griff und er selbst nach seinem Bier. Es musste eigentlich sogar irgendwas dran sein an diesen Worten, anders war nicht zu erklären, warum es ausgerechnet Boerne war, der sich in seinem Herzen so breit gemacht hatte. Mehr Gegensatz ging ja kaum.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, wann genau das angefangen hatte, wann _„Boerne nervt mich so“_ sich ganz langsam in _„Ich bin so verliebt in Boerne“_ verwandelt hatte. Wann er zum ersten Mal den Wunsch verspürt hatte, Boernes freche Schnute zu küssen. Es war schon lange her. Immer stärker hatte sich Boerne in sein Herz geschlichen, und er hatte das machtlos hinnehmen müssen. _Scheiße._

 

„Und, Thiel? Was sagen Sie?“ Boerne umspielte ein wenig den Rand seines Glases und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Jo, Sie hatten recht, ist ganz gemütlich hier.“

Sie saßen in einem kleineren italienischen Restaurant, das er bisher nie bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Es war gut besucht, aber nicht zu voll, sie hatten einen Platz am Fenster ergattert. Auf der Mitte des Tisches brannte eine Kerze.

Boerne setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf. „Und gleich werden Sie sich auch davon überzeugen können, dass das Essen hervorragend ist. Früher bin ich einige Male hier gewesen und jedes Mal sehr zufrieden gewesen.“

_Früher._

 

Der Kellner brachte ihr Essen. 

„Dass Ihnen das schmeckt ...“ Er warf Boernes Spaghetti alle vongole einen kritischen Blick zu.

„Nun ja, Herr Thiel, von gutem Essen haben Sie nun wirklich nicht allzu viel Ahnung.“ Boerne verzog das Gesicht. „Eine Käsepizza und dazu Bier ... schlimmer geht es ja kaum.“

Er grinste breit, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, dann schnappte er sich ein großes Stück seiner Pizza. „Lecker! Wollen Sie mal probieren?“

„Um Himmels Willen, natürlich nicht.“ Boerne griff nach seiner Gabel. „Guten Appetit, Thiel.“

„Guten Appetit, Boerne.“

Die Pizza war echt richtig gut. Wäre sie das nicht, hätte er sich aber trotzdem darüber gefreut, zusammen mit Boerne hier zu sitzen.

 

„Na gut, Sie haben mich ... überredet, Thiel.“

Hä? Überredet? Was meinte der denn damit? „Überredet? Wozu denn?“

„Ich würde jetzt doch gerne ein winziges Stückchen Ihrer Pizza kosten, wenn ich darf?“

 _Natürlich darfst du._ „Klar.“ Zwei kleine Stücke waren noch übrig und eins reichte er Boerne grinsend rüber.

„Danke.“ 

Sie schauten sich an und bissen gleichzeitig ab.

„Und, Herr Professor, schmeckt's Ihnen oder nicht?“, wollte er wissen, nachdem er fertig gekaut hatte. „Aber ehrlich sein.“

„Nun ja ...“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Zugegebenermaßen finde ich die Pizza doch recht ... genießbar.“

„Das freut mich.“

„Ich würde Ihnen ja nun im Gegenzug eine kleine Portion meiner Spaghetti anbieten, wenn ich sie nicht bedauerlicherweise bereits komplett verspeist hätte.“

„Macht doch nichts.“

„Ich habe eine Idee, Herr Thiel.“

„Und welche?“

„Wenn ich ... das nächste Mal in Münster bin, könnten wir wieder hierher gehen und dann lasse ich Sie probieren. Was halten Sie davon?“

Da musste er wirklich nicht lange überlegen. „Abgemacht, Boerne.“ Lächelnd hielt er ihm seine Hand hin.

Boerne lächelte zurück und schlug ein. „Sie sagen mir dann aber auch ehrlich, ob die Spaghetti Ihnen schmecken oder nicht.“

„Na klar.“ Irgendwann würden sie wieder zusammen hier sitzen und er würde Boernes Spaghetti alle vongole probieren. 

 

Er trank den letzten kleinen Schluck seines zweiten Bieres aus. „Wollen wir dann zahlen, Boerne?“

„Ja, also das heißt ... Ich zahle. Ich lade Sie nämlich ein.“

„Ne, lassen Sie mal, ich zahle jetzt.“

„Aber ich möchte ...“

„Sie haben die Brötchen und den Kaffee vorhin bezahlt, jetzt bin ich mal dran.“ Boerne war heute echt ganz schön spendabel, so kannte er ihn gar nicht.

„Aber ich ...“

„Ich zahle.“ Er hob den Zeigefinger. „Keine Widerrede, Herr Professor.“

„Na schön.“ Boerne gab lächelnd klein bei.

 

Es war bereits dunkel geworden in Münster, als sie das Restaurant verließen. Der zweite Tag mit Boerne neigte sich dem Ende zu.

„Wollen wir nach Hause gehen, Boerne?“ _Wollen wir nach Hause gehen, Boerne?_ Irgendwie klang das ja so, als gäbe es ein gemeinsames Zuhause. Gab es aber nicht. Leider.

„Ja.“ Boerne nickte. „Wir können jetzt nach Hause gehen.“


	9. Die zweite Nacht

So, Boernes Bettwäsche befand sich nun tatsächlich neben seiner, natürlich ordentlich zurecht gelegt. Ein bisschen Abstand hatte er zwischen ihren Decken und Kissen gelassen. Nicht, dass Boerne dachte, er wolle ihm auf die Pelle rücken oder so. Er legte sich schon einmal hin, Boerne war noch im Bad.

Als die Badtür aufging, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag rapide. Gleich. Gleich würde sich Boerne neben ihn legen. Und dann war es soweit. Die Decke wurde hochgehoben und Boerne legte sich hin.  
Er konnte Boerne nicht sehen, er lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Aber zu wissen, dass Boerne jetzt neben ihm lag, sorgte für noch mehr Herzrasen. 

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Ah, ich dachte, Sie wären eventuell schon eingeschlafen. Ich wollte noch kurz mit Ihnen über den morgigen Tag sprechen.“

„Was wollen Sie denn morgen noch so unternehmen?“ Morgen. Der letzte Tag mit Boerne.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Herr Thiel!“

„Was ist denn?“

„Ich finde es ausgesprochen unhöflich von Ihnen, dass Sie mir den Rücken zuwenden, während wir uns unterhalten.“

„Ähm, ach so, 'tschuldigung.“ Er drehte sich zu Boerne um und schaute in ein lächelndes Gesicht und in ein grünes Augenpaar. Ohne Brille kamen Boernes Augen noch mehr zur Geltung. _Wunderschön._ Er lächelte zurück.  
_Ich lächle dich an, obwohl mir eigentlich gar nicht so wirklich danach zumute ist. Du liegst neben mir, ganz nah, und ich darf dich nicht berühren. Ich würde dich so schrecklich gerne in den Arm nehmen und ganz fest an mich drücken. Ich würde meine Nase gerne in deinem weichen Haar vergraben und deinen Duft einatmen. Und ich würde dir so gerne ins Ohr flüstern, wie sehr ich dich liebe, ganz oft, immer wieder._  
„Also, Boerne ... wissen Sie schon, was Sie morgen noch so unternehmen wollen?“

„Nun, am Abend möchte ich sehr gerne noch einmal einen kleinen Spaziergang machen.“

„Ah, okay.“

„Sie begleiten mich doch wieder?“

„Ja, klar, mach' ich.“ Er gähnte herzhaft und hielt sich Boerne zuliebe sogar die Hand vor den Mund.

„Sehr schön.“ Boerne gähnte ebenfalls. „Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Schlafen Sie gut.“

„Sie auch, Boerne.“ _Ich liebe dich._

„Danke.“ Boerne schloss seine Augen. Und öffnete sie sofort wieder. „Ach, und Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Schön, dass ich in Ihrem Bett schlafen darf.“ Boerne strahlte. „Es ist wirklich weitaus bequemer als Ihre Couch.“

„Kein Problem.“

„Gute Nacht, Thiel.“

„Gute Nacht.“ _Ich liebe dich._ Er schaltete die kleine Nachttischlampe aus. 

Boerne schlief schnell ein, schon nach kurzer Zeit waren seine leisen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge zu hören.

Er war noch etwas länger als Boerne wach. Sein letzter Gedanke, ehe auch er vom Schlaf übermannt wurde, galt Boernes schönes Augen.

 

Thiel wachte auf und er erschrak im ersten Moment. Er lag auf dem Rücken, und Boernes rechte Hand lag auf ... seinem Bauch. Mit der linken Hand tastete er nach seinem Wecker. Kurz nach vier Uhr erst.  
„Boerne?“, flüsterte er. Keine Antwort. Boerne schlief. Natürlich schlief er. Wäre Boerne wach, würde dessen Hand ja wohl kaum auf seinem Bauch liegen. Boerne hatte sich ganz offensichtlich im Schlaf etwas bewegt und da war seine Hand halt auf seinem Bauch gelandet.  
Hm, ob er Boernes Hand jetzt lieber vorsichtig fortschieben sollte? Aber das würde Boerne vielleicht wecken, außerdem wollte er sie ja eigentlich gar nicht fortschieben, er fand es ja nicht schlimm, dass sie auf seinem Bauch lag. Nein, schlimm fand er das nicht, sondern sehr schön.

Er legte seine Hand auf Boernes. _Nur ganz kurz, dann nehme ich sie wieder weg._ Er schloss seine Augen. _Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann werde ich ..._ Er schlief ein und seine Hand lag noch immer auf Boernes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich denke, hier geht es nächste oder spätestens übernächste Woche weiter. :-) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ich schreibe momentan mit Hochdruck am aktuellen Kapitel einer meiner anderen WIP, die schon seit über drei Monaten pausiert. Und ich habe den wahrscheinlich unrealistischen Wunsch, bis Sonntag mit dem Kapitel fertig zu werden ... :-D


	10. Der dritte Tag

_Niedlich._ Als niedlich wollte der Herr Professor ganz sicher nicht bezeichnet werden, dachte er sich grinsend. Aber dieser Anblick _war_ halt einfach niedlich.  
Boerne lag auf der Seite und hatte die Arme fest um sein Kopfkissen geschlungen. _Hach ja, Kopfkissen müsste man sein._

Als er vorhin wach geworden war, hatte er traurig festgestellt, dass Boernes Hand nicht mehr auf seinem Bauch lag. Na ja, aber Boerne hätte es sicher etwas komisch gefunden, wenn er aufgewacht wäre und gemerkt hätte, wo sich da seine Hand befand, war also eigentlich besser so.

 _Boerne._ Schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde sah er ihm beim Schlafen zu. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sich seine Blase gemeldet, aber er wollte nicht aufstehen. Er wollte nicht weg von Boerne. 

_Weg._ Morgen um diese Zeit würde Boerne bereits weg sein. Früh morgens wollte er abreisen. Morgen um diese Zeit würde er Boerne ganz schrecklich vermissen.  
Boernes Bettwäsche würde er in seinem Bett liegen lassen, und vielleicht würde er seine Arme manchmal genauso fest um das Kopfkissen schlingen, wie Boerne das gerade tat. Wie lange die Bettwäsche wohl ein bisschen nach Boerne riechen würde?

Ach Scheiße, seine Augen waren schon wieder verdammt kurz davor, feucht zu werden, sämtliche trübe Gedanken versuchte er jetzt schnell einigermaßen beiseite zu schieben.  
Den letzten Tag mit Boerne wollte er noch in vollen Zügen genießen, jede einzelne Minute, jeden einzelnen kleinen Moment. Ab morgen hatte er dann noch genug Zeit zum Trauern.

So im Schlaf und ohne Brille hatte Boernes Gesicht ja irgendwie etwas Unschuldiges. Boernes Haare waren leicht verstrubbelt, und er konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, seine Hand darin zu vergraben.  
Heute war ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, wie schön Boernes Wimpern waren, die hatte er sich bisher noch nie so genau angeschaut. _Alles an dir ist schön._

Oh, jetzt wachte Boerne wohl auf, sein Kopf bewegte sich leicht. Boerne wurde wach, und er war dabei. Schön. 

Boerne öffnete seine Augen und sein linker Mundwinkel zog sich langsam nach oben. „Guten Morgen, Thiel.“

„Moin, Boerne.“ 

„Sind Sie schon lange wach?“

„Ne, auch erst seit ner Minute oder so.“ _Wenn du wüsstest ..._

Boerne rieb sich die Augen. „Aha.“

Sie schauten sich einige Sekunden lang an, Boerne lächelte, und er lächelte zurück. _Gott, wie sehr ich dich liebe._ „Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Boerne?“

„Oh ja, das habe ich.“ Er strahlte. „Und ich hatte einen sehr schönen Traum.“

„Oh, welchen denn?“ _Manchmal träume ich von dir, und wenigstens im Traum darf ich dir manchmal nah sein. Aber wenn ich dann aufwache, vermisse ich dich jedes Mal noch viel mehr als ohnehin schon._

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mich bedauerlicherweise an keinerlei Einzelheiten mehr erinnern, nur noch daran, dass es schön gewesen ist.“ 

„Ach so, na ja, schade.“ Er setzte sich auf. „Heute kümmer' ich mich um unser Frühstück, einverstanden?“

Boerne strahlte wieder. „Einverstanden, Herr Thiel.“


	11. Der dritte Tag II

Thiel stieß einen inneren Seufzer aus. Ihm war ganz schön schwer ums Herz. Der Abschied von Boerne rückte immer näher, Stunde um Stunde verflog. 

Boerne war anscheinend nicht so gut drauf heute. Während des Frühstücks war er etwas schweigsam gewesen, ähnlich wie nach seiner Ankunft, als sie Kaffee und Brötchen zu sich genommen hatten.  
Und vorhin hatten sie sich für einen winzigen Moment in die Wolle gekriegt. Nachdem er beinahe gegen Boernes Koffer gelaufen war, hatte er ihn ein Stück zur Seite gestellt. 

„Was machen Sie denn da? Hände weg von meinem Koffer, Thiel!“

Er hatte sich zu Boerne herumgedreht, ziemlich erschrocken über den barschen Ton. „Mann, Boerne, denken Sie etwa, ich will darin herumwühlen oder was?“

„Nun ja ... Nein, eigentlich denke ich das nicht, jedoch ...“ 

„Ich hab' den nur ein bisschen zur Seite gestellt, ich wäre fast dagegen gelaufen!“

Boernes Gesichtszüge hatten sich langsam wieder entspannt. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“

„Jo, schon okay.“ Hatte Boerne echt befürchtet, er könnte in seinen Sachen rumschnüffeln? Auf die Idee wäre er nie gekommen, und außer ein paar Klamotten war in dem Koffer doch sicher eh nichts drin, Boernes Wundershampoo und sein restliches Waschzeug standen im Bad und die beiden Flaschen Wein hatten sie ja schon getrunken.  
_Oh._ Bestand womöglich die Möglichkeit, dass ...? Ne, bestimmt nicht.  
Kurz hatte er ja gedacht oder vielmehr gehofft, dass Boerne vielleicht irgendein kleines Geschenk für ihn dabei haben könnte, das er ihm erst zum Abschied geben wollte und das er deshalb jetzt noch nicht sehen sollte. Aber na ja, wahrscheinlich nicht.

 

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch an den Tag, an dem wir uns kennengelernt haben?“

 _Als könnte ich diesen Tag jemals vergessen._ „Ja klar.“ Er nickte grinsend. „Nur zu gut erinnere ich mich daran, wie ich Ihnen versehentlich meinen Lattenrost ins Gesicht geknallt habe.“

„Haha, äußerst witzig, Thiel!“ Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten ebenfalls nach oben. „Wir kennen uns wirklich schon sehr lange.“

„Ja, allerdings. Und irgendwie sind die Jahre echt ganz schön schnell verflogen, oder?“

„Ja.“ Boerne wurde wieder ernst. „Das sind sie.“


	12. Der dritte Tag III

„Schnell, schauen Sie nach oben, Herr Thiel! Eine Sternschnuppe.“

Oh. Tatsächlich. Er hatte schon ewig keine Sternschnuppe mehr gesehen. Welch Zufall, dass genau jetzt eine auftauche. Genau jetzt, wo sie einen Abendspaziergang durch die Straßen von Münster machten. Ihr letzter gemeinsamer Spaziergang vor Boernes Abreise. 

Boerne schloss seine Augen, und er tat es ihm gleich. 

„Und? Haben Sie sich etwas gewünscht, Herr Thiel?“

„Ja, hab' ich.“

„Verraten Sie Ihren Wunsch aber niemandem.“ Boerne hob die Augenbrauen und seinen rechten Zeigefinger. „Sie wissen ja, sonst geht er nicht in Erfüllung.“

„Keine Sorge, Herr Professor, ich behalte meinen Wunsch für mich.“  
Es war völlig egal, ob er jemandem seinen Wunsch verriet – in Erfüllung gehen würde er so oder so nicht. Nein, sein größter Wunsch würde niemals in Erfüllung gehen. Niemals.  
_Boerne._ Er wollte ihn so sehr. So sehr. So so so so sehr. Und er wollte nicht, dass Boerne morgen ging. Scheiße!

„Sagen Sie, bedrückt sie etwas, Thiel? Sie schauen auf einmal so ernst.“

„Ne ... Ne, bin nur ein bisschen müde.“

„Ihre Kondition lässt ein wenig zu wünschen übrig.“ Boerne grinste frech. „Na ja, aber auch ich spüre zugegebenermaßen eine leichte Müdigkeit. Wir können jetzt allmählich wieder umkehren, wenn Sie möchten?“

„Ja, das fände ich nicht schlecht.“

Sie machten sich auf den Heimweg.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“ 

„Haben Sie sich auch etwas gewünscht?“

„Selbstverständlich, Herr Thiel.“ Boernes linker Mundwinkel zuckte ein kleines Stück nach oben. „Und nein, ich werde Ihnen meinen Wunsch nicht verraten.“

„Das ist mir schon klar.“ Was sich Boerne wohl gewünscht haben könnte? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was so auf dessen Wunschliste stehen könnte. Vermutlich einige materielle Dinge?

 

„Kann ich heute vielleicht als Erster ins Bad?“

„Natürlich.“

Während Boerne im Bad war, schloss er seine Augen und ließ die vergangenen Tage noch einmal in seinem Kopf Revue passieren.  
Er dachte an die anderen, die sich alle darüber gefreut hatten, Boerne wiederzusehen. Er dachte an ihr Frühstück, um das sich Boerne gestern gekümmert hatte. Er dachte daran, wie niedlich Boerne im Schlaf aussah. Er dachte an Boernes weiches Haar. Er dachte an ihre gemeinsamen Spaziergänge. Er dachte an die Spaghetti alle vongole, die er bei Boernes nächstem Besuch probieren würde. Er dachte an die Sternschnuppe. Er dachte an den Schmetterling, der nach wenigen Sekunden weitergeflogen war. Natürlich dachte er auch an den Moment, als Boerne plötzlich nackt im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht war, um sein Shampoo zu holen.  
Schöne Momente ließen sich nicht festhalten. Aber die Erinnerungen daran blieben.

Die drei Tage mit Boerne waren schnell vergangen; viel zu schnell. Nun blieb ihm nur noch eine letzte Nacht.  
Schlafen würde er in dieser Nacht wohl nur wenig, wenn er denn überhaupt schlafen würde. Statt zu schlafen, würde er es nämlich lieber noch etwas genießen, dass Boerne bei ihm war. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann in der Nacht die Nachttischlampe anschalten und Boerne eine Weile beim Schlafen zusehen. Und vielleicht würde er Boerne wieder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen, ganz vorsichtig.  
Nach Boernes Abreise, und wenn er irgendwann aufgehört hatte zu weinen, konnte er dann ja immer noch ein bisschen schlafen, zum Glück hatte er morgen nochmal frei. 

Die Badtür ging auf, Boerne war fertig. „Ich lege mich schon einmal hin.“

„Okay, ich komm' auch gleich.“

 

Im Bad roch es nach Boernes Shampoo. Der Duft gefiel ihm. Boernes Haare waren jetzt bestimmt wieder ganz weich, und er würde so gerne wieder seine Hand darin vergraben.  
Er duschte und schlüpfte in seine Schlafkleidung. So, fertig. Schnell rüber zu Boerne. Hoffentlich war der nicht schon eingeschlafen, er wollte sich gerne noch ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten.

Einige Sekunden später erstarrte er vor Schreck. _Oh Nein! Scheiße!_

Boerne stand vor seinem Bett. Und er hielt etwas in der Hand. „Ich glaube, Sie sind mir eine kleine Erklärung schuldig, Herr Thiel.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was hält Boerne da in seiner Hand ...?
> 
> Ich beeile mich, versprochen, es wird aber dennoch sicher einige Tage dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel fertig ist. Aber ich beeile mich. ;-)


	13. Die dritte Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach ja ...

Das Foto. Boerne hielt _das_ Foto in der Hand. Das Foto, das normalerweise unter seinem Kopfkissen lag.  
Das Foto zeigte einen lachenden Boerne. Nadeshda hatte es geschossen. Vor fast zwei Jahren, als sie alle zusammen essen gegangen waren.  
Er hatte sich in das Foto verliebt und Nadeshda gefragt, ob sie es für ihn entwickeln lassen könnte, natürlich hatte er sich mehrere Fotos ausgesucht, damit es nicht so auffiel. Seit er das Foto hatte, befand es sich immer unter seinem Kopfkissen, wenn er es sich nicht gerade anschaute.  
Boerne hatte es wohl gefunden, als er die Bettwäsche zurecht geschoben hatte.

Es war zwecklos, sich jetzt schnell irgendeine Ausrede auszudenken, warum dieses Foto unter seinem Kopfkissen gelegen hatte. Vor einiger Zeit - an dem Tag hatte ihm Boerne ganz besonders gefehlt - hatte er nämlich wie ein verliebter Teenie Boernes Namen auf die Rückseite geschrieben und ein Herz drumherum gekritzelt. Eindeutiger ging es nicht mehr.

Jetzt wusste Boerne es. Jetzt wusste Boerne, dass er etwas für ihn empfand. Er wusste zwar nicht, dass er ihn aus tiefsten Herzen liebte, aber dass er etwas für ihn empfand, das wusste er jetzt. Jetzt wusste er es. Nach all der langen Zeit. Nachdem er so lange seine Gefühle vor ihm verborgen hatte. 

Dass Boerne das jetzt wusste, war jedoch nicht das Schlimmste. Viel schlimmer war, dass Boerne grinste. Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. Boerne machte sich über ihn lustig. Über seine Gefühle. Das ertrug er nicht. Nein, das ertrug er nicht. Irgendwas in ihm zerbrach in diesem Moment.

„Sie finden das also lustig, ja?“, fragte er tonlos. 

„Thiel, ich ...“

„Verschwinden Sie.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich will, dass Sie verschwinden.“

„Aber ich ...“

„Gehen Sie einfach! Nehmen Sie sich ein Hotel, schlafen Sie in Ihrem Auto oder sonstwo, mir scheißegal. Aber gehen Sie.“ Er riss Boerne das Foto aus der Hand und schmetterte es auf den Boden.

„Thiel, warum ...“

„HAU AB, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!“

Boerne riss die Augen auf. „Lassen ... Lass' mich doch bitte mal ...“

„WEISST DU EIGENTLICH, WIE WEH MIR DAS TUT, DASS DU DICH ÜBER MEINE GEFÜHLE LUSTIG MACHST?“ Er brüllte Boerne seinen ganzen Schmerz entgegen. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm hart gegen die Brust und vor Wut schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen, war ihm aber egal. Jetzt war eh alles egal. Jetzt war alles aus.

„HERRGOTT NOCHMAL, LASS MICH ENDLICH AUCH MAL WAS SAGEN! ICH MACH' MICH NICHT ÜBER DEINE GEFÜHLE LUSTIG! ICH ...“

„ACH NEIN? UND WARUM HAST DU DANN EBEN SO DOOF GEGRINST?“

„WEIL ICH MICH GEFREUT HABE!“

„GEFREUT?“ _Oh. Gefreut?_ „Gefreut?“

„Ja!“ Boerne nickte. „Nach langer Zeit habe ich ganz plötzlich erfahren, dass meine Gefühle offensichtlich doch nicht einseitig sind. Das ist durchaus ein Grund für mich, Freude zu empfinden!“

Moment mal, das hatte er doch eben falsch verstanden? Er musste es falsch verstanden haben. Das konnte Boerne doch gerade unmöglich wirklich zu ihm gesagt haben. „Deine ... Gefühle? Boerne ...“

„Hundertsiebenundachtzig!“

„Hundertsiebenundachtzig?“

Boerne nickte wieder. „Ich habe mitgezählt. Hundertsiebenundachtzig Tage habe ich dich nicht gesehen.“

„Boerne ...“

„Möchtest du wissen, warum ich in eine andere Stadt gezogen bin?“

„Warum?“

„Ich habe tatsächlich gedacht, es wird besser, wenn ich wegziehe und dich nicht mehr sehe.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte ein winziges Stück nach oben. „Aber in manch seltenen Fällen täusche eben auch ich mich. Es wurde nicht besser, nicht mal annähernd.“

In Thiels Kopf fing es an, leise zu rauschen und ein gewaltiger Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. „Du bist ... wegen mir gegangen?“

„Ja.“

„NEIN!“

„Nein?“

„Das ... das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Das glaube ich nicht, also ... das kann ich kaum glauben. Du bist wegen mir nach Berlin gezogen? Wegen mir?“

„Ja, Frank.“ 

„Scheiße! Scheiße, Boerne, warum ... hast du nur nie irgendwas gesagt? Also, ich meine, dass du ... dass du ...“

„Warum hast DU denn nie etwas gesagt?“

„Boerne, ich ... ich habe mich doch nicht getraut, ich bin doch fest davon ausgegangen, dass du nicht ... na ja, dass ... nur ich etwas empfinde.“ Die letzten Worte hatte er geflüstert.

„Siehst du, so ging es mir auch.“

Er musste schwer schlucken. „Wie lange schon, Boerne?“

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Recht lange schon. Und ... bei dir? Wie lange schon?“

„Ich ... weiß es auch nicht so genau.“

Boerne lächelte zaghaft. „Das ist wirklich ... ein wenig verrückt. Ich ziehe extra weg, dabei, nun ja ...“

„Gott, Boerne, ein wenig verrückt? Das ist ja wohl schwer untertrieben! Ich ... ich weiß gerade gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich glaube, ich muss das alles erstmal kurz sacken lassen.“ Sein Herz raste, es raste so sehr. Aber nicht mehr vor Wut.

Boerne kam einen Schritt näher. „Möchtest du denn immer noch, dass ich jetzt gehe?“

 _Nein!_ „Nein! Nein, bitte geh' nicht!“

Boerne griff wortlos nach seinen Schultern und zog ihn an sich, und er schlang seine Arme um Boerne, hielt sich an ihm fest wie ein Ertrinkender.  
„Boerne, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben so angeschrien habe, aber ich habe den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du dich über mich lustig machst. Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid! Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass du ... dass du ...“

„Pssst, alles ist gut, Frank. Beruhige dich.“ Boerne streichelte ihm übers Haar und über den Rücken. „Alles ist gut.“

„Ich habe dich so verdammt vermisst, Boerne! Und ich kann immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass du meinetwegen gegangen bist und dass wir beide so lange unsere Gefühle voreinander versteckt haben.“ Der Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs immer weiter. „Wir haben so viel kostbare Zeit verloren.“

„Ich weiß, Frank, aber jetzt ist alles gut.“

„Ja.“ Sie hatten viel Zeit verloren. Zeit, die man nicht mehr zurückholen konnte. Aber jetzt war alles gut. Alles war gut.

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

Boerne legte die rechte Hand an seine Wange und lächelte warm. „Ich würde dich jetzt wirklich sehr sehr sehr sehr gerne küssen. Darf ich?“

„Gott, ja, bitte! Bitte küss' mich!“

Boernes Lippen berührten seine eigenen. Boerne küsste ihn. Gott, er küsste ihn!  
Er fing an zu weinen, ein bisschen. Mehrere Tränen rollten über seine Wange. Und er lachte. Er weinte und lachte und er öffnete seine Lippen für Boerne.  
Ihre Zungen glitten vorsichtig aneinander. Es wurde ein sehr liebevoller erster Kuss.  
Jetzt wusste er es. Jetzt wusste er, dass Boernes Bart beim Küssen ein bisschen kitzelte, und dass er das wunderschön fand.  
Sie küssten sich ein weiteres Mal. Und sie hielten sich.

 

„Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen, Frank.“

„Du willst mir was zeigen?“

„Ja.“ Boerne öffnete seinen Koffer.

 _Oh._ „Das Kissen, das ich dir zum Abschied geschenkt habe.“ Deswegen also hatte Boerne so überreagiert, als er seinen Koffer beiseite geschoben hatte.

„Nun ja, der Bezug ist ja zugegebenermaßen wirklich hässlich.“ Boerne hob die linke Augenbraue.

„Pff, von wegen hässlich!“

Boerne lachte leise, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Das Kissen musste mich einfach hierher begleiten. Normalerweise liegt es in meinem Bett. Manchmal ... halte ich es sogar nachts im Arm.“

Sein Herz schlug einen dreifachen Salto. „Oh Mann, und ich habe gedacht, du würdest es vielleicht entsorgen.“ Er schlief nachts mit Boernes Foto im Bett, und Boerne schlief nachts mit seinem Kissen im Bett. Schön.

 

Sie sanken zusammen auf die Couch und kuschelten sich fest aneinander.

Er grub seine Hand ganz langsam in Boernes Haar. „Ich hoffe ja, dass ich das alles gerade nicht nur träume.“

„Soll ich dir vielleicht mal fest in den Arm kneifen?“

„Nein, bitte nicht.“

„Hätte ich sowieso nicht gemacht.“ Boerne beugte sich grinsend vor und spitzte die Lippen. „Küssen finde ich viel schöner.“

„Boerne?“, flüsterte er gegen seinen Mund.

„Ja?“

 _Ich liebe dich._ „Ich liebe dich.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob „Soll ich **dir** vielleicht mal fest in den Arm kneifen?“ oder „Soll ich **dich** vielleicht mal fest in den Arm kneifen?“ richtig ist oder ob man beides sagen/schreiben kann. Der Duden verriet mir, dass beides geht. ;-)  Nur mal so als Hinweis, falls jemand ebenfalls unsicher ist. :-D


	14. Die dritte Nacht II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Sex, Fluff, Fluff, Fluff und nochmals Fluff. :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich dachte, ich würde mit dem Kapitel etwas früher fertig werden, aber ich hing (Höhö ...) stellenweise ein wenig bei der Sexszene. Jetzt bin ich aber soweit zufrieden damit. :-)

„Frank, lässt du mich mal aufstehen?“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall!“ Ne, das ging nicht, schließlich hatte er beschlossen, Boerne nie mehr loszulassen.

Boerne lachte leise gegen sein Ohr. „Aber ich muss mal ... ganz kurz ins Bad.“

„Ach so. Na gut.“

Lächelnd sah er Boerne nach. Noch immer hatte er ein bisschen Angst, dass das alles gerade nur ein wunderschöner Traum war und er jeden Moment aufwachen würde. Vielleicht sollte Boerne ihn zur Sicherheit gleich doch mal kurz zwicken.  
Liebevoll strich er über das kleine St. Pauli Kissen. Boerne war wegen ihm weggezogen. Scheiße, seinetwegen war Boerne nach Berlin gezogen, das konnte er immer noch nicht so wirklich fassen. Hätte doch bloß einer von ihnen schon früher den Mut gehabt und dem anderen seine Gefühle offenbart. Sie hatten so viel Zeit verloren, sie hätten schon längst ... Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Jetzt war alles gut. Alles war gut. Ja.

Er kuschelte sich wieder in Boernes Arme und grub seine Hand wieder in das weiche Haar. Und während er in Boernes Armen lag, sprachen sie lange über ihre Gefühle und über das vergangene halbe Jahr.

„Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Neulich haben wir doch kurz telefoniert. Wegen meiner Reise nach Münster.“

„Ja.“

„Nachdem ich aufgelegt habe, habe ich dich sehr vermisst und dann ... nun ja.“

„Und dann?“

„Na ja, ich habe dich wirklich sehr vermisst und da musste ich ... nun ja, du weißt schon.“

„Der Herr Professor wird ja ganz rot“, neckte er sanft und küsste Boernes erhitzte Wange. Er hatte ja selbst manchmal wegen Boerne bei sich Hand anlegen müssen, aber nicht allzu oft, weil seine Sehnsucht danach jedes Mal nur noch viel schlimmer geworden war.

„Frank?“ Boerne streichelte über seinen Arm. „Wollen wir vielleicht langsam ins Bett gehen?“

 _Oh, ins Bett._ Er nickte lächelnd und seine Nervosität stieg ganz schön.

Er hob das Foto auf, das er vorhin zu Boden geschmettert hatte und legte es auf den Nachttisch, dann schaltete er die kleine Lampe an.

Sie legten sich nebeneinander, beide seitlich, und lächelten sich eine ganze Weile einfach nur an. 

Sein Herz sprang und tanzte vor Freude. Irgendwann rutschte er etwas näher und legte seine Hand an Boernes Wange.

Boerne schmiegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen, und beugte sich für einen Kuss vor.

Er rutschte noch näher, so, dass sich ihre Körper berührten und keuchte überrascht in den Kuss hinein. Boerne war zweifellos erregt.

„Entschuldige, Frank, ich ...“

„Also, dafür brauchst du dich nun wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen“, meinte er grinsend, dann küsste er Boerne wieder, presste sich gegen ihn, fühlte wie Boerne immer härter wurde, und wurde selbst langsam hart. Boerne fing an, sich an ihm zu reiben, und er stöhnte verlangend gegen Boernes Mund. Gott, er wollte Boerne so sehr, und der wollte ihn auch.

„Definitiv zu viel Stoff, oder was meinst du?“ Lächelnd strich er über Boernes Pyjamaoberteil. 

„Ich gebe dir vollkommen recht.“ Boerne nickte eifrig und lächelte ebenfalls. „Viel zu viel Stoff.“ 

Sie setzten sich kurz auf, zogen sich gegenseitig ihre Oberteile aus, legten sich wieder hin, und fingen an, sich gegenseitig zu streicheln und vorsichtig den nackten Oberkörper des anderen zu erkunden.  
Immer wieder seufzte er wohlig. Boernes sanfte Hand auf seinem Bauch, Boernes weiche Haut zu berühren, das war so schön und kribbelte so sehr. Und es war wunderschön, zu sehen und zu fühlen, dass Boerne durch die zarten Streicheleinheiten Gänsehaut hatte, zu sehen und zu fühlen, wie sich Boernes Brust in schneller Folge hob und senkte.

Boerne griff nach dem Bund seiner Shorts. „Darf ich?“

„Gott, ja, bitte!“

Boerne zog ihm rasch die Hose runter und schloss seine Finger um ihn. 

Im ersten Moment musste er kurz nach Luft schnappen. „Gott, Boerne, das habe ich mir schon so lange gewünscht. Das ... das alles gerade.“ 

Er beugte sich ein Stück vor, und sie küssten sich, während Boerne anfing, seine Hand zügig und fest auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Stopp, Boerne! Stopp!“

Boerne hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und wirkte verunsichert. „Hat ... hat dir das nicht gefallen?“

„Doch, keine Sorge, es hat mir gefallen.“ Er küsste schnell Boernes rechte Wange. „Es ... es hat mir zu gut gefallen, das ist das Problem, ich ... wäre eben fast schon gekommen.“ Nun war er es, der rot wurde. „Na ja ... vielleicht kannst du ein bisschen langsamer ...“

„Okay.“ Boerne lächelte und küsste ihn, dann fing er wieder an, seine Hand zu bewegen, langsam und sachte rieb er an seiner Erektion auf und ab.

„Boerne ... Gott, Boerne ...“ Er schloss seine Augen, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Boernes, und keuchte leise.

Boerne steigerte das Tempo allmählich wieder. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Spitze.  
  
„Boerne!“ Zu viel. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er flog weit über die Klippe, stöhnte laut, ergoss sich mehrmals über Boernes Hand und ihre Bäuche. Leicht zitternd zog er Boerne in seine Arme, und für einige Minuten blieben sie eng umschlungen liegen.

Vorsichtig löste er sich aus der Umarmung, griff nach Boernes Schultern, lächelte ihn an und drehte ihn mit sanftem Druck auf den Rücken. Er griff nach Boernes Hose, wartete auf Boernes Nicken, dann zog er sie ihm runter, küsste Boerne nochmal schnell, und rutschte seitlich nach unten. Er fühlte Boernes Blick auf sich.  
Ein klein wenig nervös und unsicher war er ja schon, weil das Neuland für ihn war, aber er wollte das jetzt sehr gerne tun. Er beugte sich über Boernes Erektion, schloss seine Hand darum, und umspielte mit der Zunge vorsichtig die pralle Spitze.

Boernes Hüfte zuckte kurz nach oben. „Frank!“

Gott, Boerne hatte gerade seinen Namen gestöhnt. Ein heißer Schauer durchrieselte ihn.  
Schnell fühlte er sich sicherer bei dem, was er tat. Langsam glitt er mit seiner Zunge über den harten Schaft, leckte sich dann wieder nach oben, ließ die Spitze in seinem Mund verschwinden und saugte sanft daran.

„Gott, Frank ... Frank ...“

Er leckte, saugte, bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab.

Boernes rechte Hand griff in sein Haar und streichelte ihn, die linke Hand griff nach seiner. Sie hielten sich. 

Er schloss seine Lippen etwas enger um Boerne und saugte energischer.

Boerne drückte seine Hand. „Frank, ich bin jeden Moment soweit.“

Noch einmal beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen.

„Frank.“ Ein letztes leises Wimmern. Boerne kam. 

Er schluckte einige der salzigen Tropfen, dann ließ er von Boerne ab, schloss rasch seine Hand um ihn und bewegte sie fest und so schnell er konnte auf und ab.

Boerne hatte den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt, keuchte und stöhnte, mehrere Schübe Sperma schossen aus der geschwollen Spitze, er ergoss sich über Thiels Hand und auf seinen eigenen Bauch.

Atemlos sah er zu. Der Anblick war so unfassbar erotisch. Nachdem der Orgasmus abgeklungen war, ließ er sich fest in Boernes Arme ziehen und immer wieder küssen.

 

„Ich glaube, wir müssen gleich nochmal ins Bad, Boerne“, murmelte er.

„Guckst du deshalb so betrübt?“

„Betrübt? Ich bin gerade sehr sehr glücklich.“

„Aber? Du hast doch irgendwas.“

Mist, Boerne hatte ihn durchschaut. „Na ja.“ Er griff nach Boernes Hand und streichelte sie. „Ich bin traurig, weil du morgen gehst.“

„Ich auch.“ Boerne hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber ich komme ja wieder.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ihr Lieben, bald folgt noch ein Epilog. :-)


	15. Epilog

**Ein halbes Jahr später**

 

„Ich glaube ja nicht, dass sich einer unserer Gäste ins Schlafzimmer verirren wird.“ Boerne lachte leise und hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Aber keine Sorge, die Handschellen liegen nun sicherheitshalber in der Schublade.“

„Sehr gut.“ Grinsend beugte er sich für ein kleines Küsschen vor. „Wollen wir jetzt Herrn Schmitt mal die Quiche rüber bringen?“

„Ja.“

Die Quiche war ein kleines Dankeschön. Herr Schmitt wohnte seit einigen Wochen in Thiels alter Wohnung.

 

„So, Frank, die andere Quiche ist auch in wenigen Minuten fertig, der Wein steht bereit, und gleich will ich noch schnell eine Krawatte ...“

„Ich liebe dich.“ So sehr. So so so so sehr. Er schlang seine Arme um Boerne, ganz fest, und er drückte seine Nase in das weiche, frisch gewaschene Haar, atmete mit geschlossenen Augen den vertrauten und geliebten Duft tief ein.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Frank“, flüsterte Boerne und berührte mit den Lippen sein linkes Ohr.

Sie standen eine Weile zusammen im Flur, streichelten und hielten sich, Boerne küsste seine Stirn.

„So gerne ich weiter hier mit dir schmusen würde, ich muss mich jetzt bedauerlicherweise erst einmal um die Quiche kümmern, sonst wird sie am Ende noch etwas zu dunkel und das wäre mir wirklich äußerst unangenehm.“

„Na gut.“ Ein letzter Kuss auf Boernes linke Wange. „Während du dich um die Quiche kümmerst, kämme ich nochmal meine Haare.“ Mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton in der Stimme sprach er weiter. „Die hat mir mein Freund nämlich gerade verwuschelt. So kann ich nicht vor unsere Gäste treten.“

„Du erwartest nun aber hoffentlich keine Entschuldigung dafür?“ Boerne grinste frech. „Du magst das doch sehr, wenn ich dir die Haare verwuschele, manchmal schnurrst du fast, wenn ich ...“

„Jetzt aber schnell ab in die Küche mit dir, _Karl-Friedrich!_ Er hob den rechten Zeigefinger. „Sonst muss ich dich schnappen und deine freche Schnute küssen.“

„Schade, dass die Quiche auf mich wartet, aber aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben.“ Immer noch grinsend drehte sich Boerne um.

 

Herbert trudelte gegen acht Uhr als Erster ein, strahlte breit und öffnete seine Arme. „Lass dich drücken, Schwiegersöhnchen.“

Boerne lächelte tapfer und ließ sich umarmen, im Anschluss wurde auch er von seinem Vater umarmt.

„Junge, ich freue mich so für euch.“

„Ja, Vaddern, ich weiß.“ Erwähnte der bei jedem Zusammentreffen schließlich mindestens zwei oder dreimal. Aber er war ja froh darüber, dass sein Vater sich für sie freute und keinerlei Probleme damit hatte, dass er einen Mann liebte. Er hatte ihre Beziehung von Anfang an voll akzeptiert.

Wenig später kamen auch ihre anderen Gäste. Nadeshda, Frau Haller und Frau Klemm. Ihre Gäste. Nicht Boernes Gäste, nicht seine Gäste. _Ihre._

„Haben Sie diesen kleinen Blumenstrauß ausgesucht, Alberich?“

„Ganz ganz ganz schwach, Chef. Und diesen Spruch haben Sie schon vor einem halben Jahr gebracht.“

 

Sie saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer, unterhielten sich über dies und das, am meisten redete natürlich Boerne. Sie verputzten Boernes Quiche Lorraine, die wie immer ausgezeichnet schmeckte, und leerten die ein oder andere Flasche Cabernet Sauvignon. Es war ein schöner Abend.

„Darauf, dass Sie zurück sind, Chef.“ Frau Haller stieß mit Boerne an, und auch die anderen hoben ihre Gläser.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz.“ Frau Klemm stand auf, in der rechten Hand ihre Zigarettenpackung. „Ich gehe mal eben auf den Balkon.“

Herbert begleitete sie nach draußen, und Thiel sah ihnen grinsend nach.

Irgendwann legte Boerne seinen Arm um ihn, und er lehnte sich gegen Boernes Schulter. Schöne Momente konnte man nicht festhalten, aber man konnte sie in vollen Zügen genießen, jede einzelne Sekunde davon.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er wahr, dass Nadeshda zu ihnen rüber sah. Er schaute sie an, und sie zwinkerten sich lächelnd zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war es nun. *wischt sich die Tränen weg* Die beiden sind sehr glücklich miteinander und ich freue mich für sie. :-) ♥
> 
> Ich bedanke mich bei jedem einzelnen Leser, vielen Dank für euer Interesse an dieser Geschichte! Vielleicht konnte sie euch ab und zu ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern, das fände ich sehr schön. Vielen vielen Dank für alle Kommentare und vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Kudos. Danke für alles!
> 
> Bis ganz bald.


End file.
